Let's Blame Tobi-Baka
by princessbinas
Summary: After Tobi's curiosity gets the better of him, him and a 14 year old Deidara get sent to another place. Cliche huh? There's a catch. In this world, Tobi is now 14. At the same time, the Lyoko Warriors are investigating the weird suicides and vandalism behind their teachers' backs. Little does each party know, their paths will cross in a very unexpected way. MINOR OCNESS WARNING!
1. It's Complicated

**Binas:** -Guilty look- I am sorry! I just had to type this up! It was killing my brain from the inside out! What can you expect from a fan who loves Code: Lyoko as much as she loves Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra and Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden? I mean, this has also never been done before! While the method seems cliche, the story itself is fresh and new in a few ways. Gotta give me brownie points there. ^.^ I love Code: Lyoko a lot if get what I mean. It was one of the shows that got me into animation in the first place along with Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Danny Phantom. Not counting SpongeBob because that show is complete CRAP. Sorry if I offended anyone, but it's just my opinion.

Please submit your reviews and feel free to give me some helpful advice and stuff. I appreciate the helpful constructive criticism, I am always looking to improve. Got any suggestions? Then also drop them in my reviews or PMs, and I may get back with you.

Sorry for any OCness. One part was done on purpose. We all know Deidara has a secret soft spot for Tobi...

Timeline: Before Part one of Naruto and after season 4 of Code: Lyoko. No CL: Evolution. The reason I chose this setting is because Tobi is still affiliated with the Akatsuki but not fully part of it. Besides, I like pipsqueaks.

As for ages, I am using 17stepsdown's theory on how old Deidara was when he was dragged in by force, which is around 12~13ish. I will also say that 17stepsdown is pretty talented, so go check her work out.

I know Tobi is really Obito, but for the sake of things, Tobi is just Tobi and no one else.

Also, have you ever noticed that Tobi never really talks in third person? Well, I guess that was just a little memetic mutation from something.

To kick things off, I give you a super long chapter! I am not sure if this will be continued, so I will make it as long as possible!

* * *

.

* * *

In an old and abandoned factory, a shadow of an adult male lurked. The shadow made it's way into one particular room ever so slowly. It's destination was a room that had a massive shut down double cylinder shaped tower. On the side was a lever. The shadow's hand loomed over it before grasping it. The level flew up with the hand, activating the tower. The shadow then made it's way up a few floors via the ladder.

Once in a room with several monitors and an old dentist chair, something strange happened. Another shadow appeared and took the form of the first shadow. The second shadow picked up a large stray pipe, and by the sharp side, slammed the pipe into the first shadow's head. The first shadow fell to the floor with a scream as blood poured out of his head. The first shadow was now dead. The second shadow picked up the first shadow and carried it away, for it to never be seen again.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, UN!"

This was definitely Deidara's morning, again. The fourteen year old glared at the dumb subordinate with rage. How could that idiot not know to fool around with a scroll of unknown power and origin, and much less LOSE IT. He had only been in the Akatsuki for a year now and was already wanting to strangle half of the organization and make them into art. However, he was leaving Sasori out of that equation due to him being a fellow artist and the fact he got on his nerves the least. Which could be considered either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it.

"Don't blame me! I was just curious, senpai!"

Across from Deidara sat a man, known as Tobi, who was without the black cloak with red clouds. The only difference, instead of long blonde hair in a half ponytail, the man wore a single eye hole spiral orange mask that covered all of his face. He also had spiky black hair that stuck out every which way. The man was scratching his head nervously as he gave a small chuckle. Well the boy across from him could be considered a man if he wasn't stuck in the body of a kid in his early teens. That did seem very fit though, considering Tobi acted like a kid all the time.

"Look around us! Because you did that Jutsu, we are in the middle of nowhere! I don't even have any clay on me at all because of you, un!", Deidara snapped as he loomed over Tobi with pure anger.

The area that surrounded was wooded with foreign looking trees. Trees that didn't even look like ones they encountered before. When Deidara tried to sense Chakra, he failed to. There was no Chakra in the area at all, creating various questions that seemed to mess with his mind every which way. He figured Tobi didn't notice at all due to the fact the idiot couldn't even sense a DOG behind him.

In actuality, there was a dog behind him. A small and ugly tan one that is. The dog was obviously not neutered and was a breed that Deidara had never seen before. The dog sat before them, thumping it's tail about. Tobi turned around once he heard the dog bark.

"AW! Senpai look! It's a puppy!", Tobi said as he snatched up the dog and hugged it.

Deidara's patience ran dangerously thin. This dunderhead of a shinobi was really testing his limits again. It didn't help that he had a slight concussion from the rough fall and the fact that Tobi looked like he came out of a lion's den.

"You have five seconds to shut up, or I will kill you, un.", Deidara snarled, "One..."

Tobi let out a squeak.

"Two..."

"Senpai!"

"Three..."

"Please! Rethink this!"

"Four..."

"I beg you!"

"FIVE, un!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tobi then dropped the dog, and ran away, leaving a large sweat trail. Deidara went chasing after Tobi, enraged by Tobi's antics. The dog that was forgotten by the duo, barked as it rushed off to go find it's master.

With a Chakra enhanced leap, Deidara landed right on top of Tobi and began to sock him in the face repeatingly, again. This lasted for about twenty minutes. After the beating was done, Tobi's mask was slightly cracked in some parts and had several goose eggs on his head. If anyone were to remove his clothes, they would find several bruises as well. Deidara panted as sweat fell from his forehead. He wasted a lot of energy on his rage and annoyance towards Tobi. Like all times before, he had failed to kill Tobi once again.

If his hit list of people to 'turn into art' was anything to blink at; the fact that Itachi and Tobi were the top two on the list in order would make you want to rethink a few things.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me, senpai?", Tobi wailed as he nursed his aching head.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Tobi's theatrics.

'_How the heck did you even become a shinobi in the first place?_', Deidara thought as he frowned at Tobi, '_Much less a subordinate for the Akatsuki._'

Deidara, turning a blind eye at Tobi, began to walk in a random direction. He was unaware that Tobi was following behind him. As he sorted through his thoughts, he bumped into something. He looked up and saw it was a man with slicked back black hair. The man wore a black leather jacket of some kind with slightly sagging weird blue pants. In the man's eyes was a weird symbol. Kinda like a weird eye with three spokes on the bottom and one on top. By no means was this the Sharingan or the other two Dojutsu. Mainly because none of the ones he knew had that symbol where the iris and pupils were suppose to be. The symbol seemed to flicker like static.

"Watch were you're standing, fool!", Deidara snapped.

The man spoke no words. Deidara was about to turn away when the man grabbed him by the shoulder. It was a tight grasp. The man had no change in emotion as he, with no effort despite Deidara being proficient in Taijutsu, slung Deidara over his shoulder.

"What the _heck_ is wrong with you, un?!", Deidara screamed as he pounded on the man's back.

The man still said nothing. Making Deidara irritated. Was he mocking the bomber?

'_I can't believe I am doing this... This is SO HUMILIATING!_', Deidara thought.

"TOBI! HELP, UN!", Deidara screamed.

"I WILL SAVE YOU DEIDARA-SENPAI!", Tobi shouted as he jumped from a tree, "NINJA ART: HEAD ASSAULT!"

Tobi jumped onto the man's head and began tackling it like a five year old. He accidentally hit Deidara in the face a few times.

"And that's my rescuer...", Deidara deadpanned.

Before Deidara could blink, Tobi had found his place on the man's other shoulder.

"Sorry senpai...", Tobi said sheepishly.

Deidara gave an exasperated sigh. He knew he shouldn't have called over Tobi. But did he listen to himself? No... If Sasori was here right now, he would poison Deidara again for getting into this mess and for trusting Tobi to get him out of the situation heself got into.

The journey of where the man was taking them was uninteresting to Deidara as he tried to ignore Tobi's rambling. He paid no mind to the fact the man managed to take them down a sewer with no hassle. The sewer was nothing to Deidara, to Tobi though, it just fueled his running mouth even more.

"Senpai, this sewer smells bad!", Tobi said.

"What do you expect? It's a _sewer_, un!", Deidara said.

The man paid no mind to the two bickering kids on his shoulders. He kept walking through the sewer until he came to the next ladder. He climbed up it with ease. At the end of the ladder was an abandoned building. Deidara's pondering had paid off. They were hostages. That wouldn't do the man any good, they weren't from this place at all. Deidara chuckled to himself, this man was so dense.

"What's so funny, senpai?", Tobi asked.

"Tobi, if you had a brain cell, you would be able to figure out why.", Deidara said as he continued to chuckle darkly.

"You're scaring me...", Tobi said uncomfortably.

"Good. Maybe that will get you to behave, un.", Deidara said.

The man jumped off the high platform to the ground floor. This jump jarred the duo he had on his shoulders a bit. The man then walked over to a box that was supported by metal cables. Tobi held in his fear the best he could. He whimpered as the man entered the box. Deidara used his one slightly free hand to smack Tobi upside the head.

"You're a shinobi, Tobi! Start acting like one!", Deidara snapped.

"Okay.", Tobi said meekly and began to hum.

If Deidara could, he would be face palming. He frowned as he tried to drown out Tobi's horrible humming. Said humming turned into the worst song Deidara had ever heard. Deidara fumed a bit, wondering how long he would have to listen to Tobi's terrible singing. Soon the box came to a stop and opened. The room had three large cylinder shaped compartments that could hold one person each. Dust had collected on them, and from the amount, this room was not used for about a month or two.

The man tossed Deidara into one open chamber and Tobi into another. Before they could get up and attack their kidnapper, the doors shut closed.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SCOUNDREL, UN!", Deidara screamed as he pounded on the doors.

"I NEED TO PEE!", Tobi wailed from the other chamber.

Deidara sweat dropped as a long pause began. Like that would help the situation.

"What? It always works in the movies, senpai.", Tobi said.

"If you haven't noticed, WE AREN'T IN A MOVIE, TOBI!", Deidara said as he raised his voice.

"But to tell the truth, senpai... I really do have to pee...", Tobi said as he did the potty dance in his chamber.

Deidara slammed his head into the wall of his chamber with an exasperated sigh. Why did he have to be the one Tobi latched onto?

Suddenly, the chambers came to life as they lit up. Both active chambers made their captives levitate up. It was a weird feeling. Tobi screamed as Deidara was wondering what the heck was going on. The rings that were inside each chamber began to move around them, going towards the ground before resetting themselves back at the top. That's when a large gust of wind blasted at the two. Tobi's screams began to fade away as the gust persisted. And for the first time in a very long time, Deidara was a bit nervous. It got worse as he felt his own body being broken down. It wasn't painful, but it was a really weird and uncomfortable feeling.

In a flash of light, they were gone from the chambers. However, on another plain, they reappeared. Deidara felt his sense of sight, hearing, and a bit of touch return to him as he regained consciousness. Before he knew it, he and Tobi tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, senpai! I don't need to pee anymore!", Tobi said.

Deidara inched away from Tobi in disturbance. The world seemed to be different. Everything here seemed unnatural. The surrounding area was a floating grassy island with several trees that stretched to the foggy/cloudy skies. There were several other grassy plateaus surrounding the one they were on.

* * *

Upstairs, the man got up from the chair and began heading for the main tower that housed Lyoko. He knew he had to obey the orders given by his master. He was unsure if bringing two 'shinobi' as bait would be a good idea. Besides, wasn't the Super Scan removed in the mass reset? No way they would know this was all happening.

The man crept up to the large super powered computer tower, standing tall in it's black and gold glory in the middle of the Eye of XANA. The man grasped the on/off switch and twisted it. No one could turn it off now. The man then left the factory and threw himself into the river. Just before the man hit the water, a black misty pixelated fog left the man, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

Deidara took in his new surroundings. It was rare to see so much symmetry in one place. It was as if someone had taken time and care in creating this place. Tobi, on the other hand, was too busy examining himself. He some how obtained an Akatsuki cloak that was red with gray clouds. Strange as it was, it made Tobi squeal in joy. He even had a jester hat on his head with several bells. Tobi shaked his head several times just to hear the bells jingle on his head. Little did he know, his mask was gone. He had something among the lines of a baby face and large dark eyes. He had some facial features that seemed similar to Itachi's, much to Deidara's surprise. Uchihas did have a reputation of keeping things within the family.

"Hey, senpai! Look at yourself! You look like a real artist now!", Tobi said cheerfully.

Deidara looked at himself and saw he was wearing gray smock that was covered in clay stains. At least that part was alright. Underneath was mesh armor and gray capris. On his head was pair of safety goggles. He checked his hands to see that the extra mouths were still there. He sighed in relief that his way of making 'art' was still there. In his smock's many pockets were around twenty large bricks of clay total. Five bricks per pocket._  
_

"For once, you're right about something, un.", Deidara said, unimpressed by Tobi's antics.

At that moment, they heard something coming their way. It looked like a mutated cockroach. Behind it came three identical looking mutated cockroaches. They flanked the duo from the front.

"Hey, senpai, what do you think these are?", Tobi asked.

"Not sure. The look like mutant cockroaches to me.", Deidara said, as he narrowed his eyes at the four mutated cockroaches in front of them.

The mutant cockroaches had the same weird eye their kidnapper had right on there bodies. Was the man and these cockroaches connected?

Before anything could be said, the cockroaches had a the same eye, except it was red, form in front of them. And just as the weird eye appeared, a barrage red beams were launched, striking the ground near Tobi and Deidara. Both jumped out of harm's way. The cockroaches kept firing at them.

"DON'T SHOOT ME! I'M A GOOD BOY!", Tobi wailed as he ran from two of the cockroaches.

Two more beams came towards Deidara. He leaped out of the way. His right hand traveled to one of the pouches and let the mouth on said hand take one of the bricks of clay. When it was done, it formed... A pair of grasshoppers.

'_I wanted a_ _bird, not grasshoppers!_', Deidara thought angrily.

Seeing as he had no time to try again, he threw the grasshoppers at the cockroaches, nailing them right on their cannon like parts. They exploded but the cockroaches didn't look like they were damaged at all. In fact, they were still racing towards him.

"Dang it, un.", Deidara muttered.

It then hit Deidara, the cockroaches weren't trying to hit them. They were trying to force them somewhere.

'_Maybe this could work to my advantage..._', Deidara thought.

Deidara saw Tobi was still running from the cockroaches in the direction they wanted him to go. Deidara then decided to slow down and walk in the direction that Tobi was going with a smirk on his face. It seemed this action made the cockroaches mad as they began firing closer to Deidara's feet, but never really hitting him. Deidara's smirk grew as the cockroaches, visibly in their own way, got ticked off at him. He did his best to contain himself as he toyed with cockroaches like pretending to go in the direction they didn't want him to go.

Soon they came to an area that had two large black balls, two crab like monstrosities, two green versions of the mutant cockroaches, and a large off white tower with a blue fog coming from it. In the distance was one with a red fog surrounding it. Tobi, who was still screaming and running like a headless chicken, paid no mind to his surroundings and ran straight into the tower with blue fog. To Deidara's surprise, Tobi didn't go splat hitting it. Instead Tobi phased right into it with ripples coming from where Tobi touched.

"I was hoping for Tobi to smear on the tower. Oh well, un.", Deidara said stopping in his tracks nonchalantly.

The crab-like monsters and the tan cockroaches aimed at Deidara. Deidara smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't want me to stand here?", Deidara asked as he placed his hands behind his head with a large smirk, "To bad. I am comfortable right here."

All of them fired at Deidara for that remark. Only one of them hit him, which appeared to be on accident. And it was the crab-like monster that hit him. It hurt like heck. He glared at the crab-like monster and let his right hand do its job in one of the pockets. When he opened his hand, a bird formed.

'_That would have been helpful earlier! Oh well..._', Deidara thought in annoyance.

Deidara tossed it onto the ground, and made a hand sign. He expected it to grow into a life-like bird, instead it just sat there. Deidara groaned in annoyance as he kept trying to make it into his signature transportation. Just when he almost threw a fit, it finally did grow. That time he was thinking about it. Normally, he didn't have to think about it to get his Jutsus to work. Just as he was about to board his bird, the black ball opened up to reveal the same eye symbol that was somewhere on all the monsters, and began to draw in red energy towards it's 'eye'. After it gathered enough power, it fired a large circular beam at the bird, destroying it on impact. Deidara became very ticked off.

Before he could tackle the crab-like monster, the black balls began to barrel towards him, with intent to run him over. Deidara saw that he would be flattened if he didn't move, decided that he would need to run now. It hurt his ego a bit that he'd have to run from a fight, but if he were to survive this encounter so he could fight Itachi, he would need to.

Deidara ran into the tower, hoping it wasn't some dumb luck Tobi struck again. Once inside, he nearly fell. He quickly grabbed onto a ledge and pulled himself up onto the platform. The tower's insides were like nothing he had seen before. Several translucent panels floated around the circular walls. The platform was in the shape of the same strange eye. It was weird how this symbol appeared everywhere here.

"Senpai! Up here!"

Deidara looked upwards to see Tobi on a smaller floating platform up above.

"How the heck did you get up there, un?", Deidara asked.

"I flew of course! You just stand in the center and think about coming up here!", Tobi said.

Deidara frowned.

"That's absurd, Tobi.", Deidara said, "Get down here now."

"But I found information!", Tobi whined.

"Get down _NOW_, un.", Deidara demanded.

"Okay...", Tobi said dejectedly and began to float down to the ground with a blue glow surrounding him.

The glow faded once Tobi's feet touched the lower platform. Deidara blinked a bit before shaking his head to rid himself of the ideas that came into his head.

Deidara walked to the center and thought about going to the upper platform. At that moment, he began to glow blue as he floated upwards. He was surprised that this actually worked. Once he landed on the upper platform, the glow ceased. In front of him popped up a a translucent window like the ones lining the tower's inside. He tapped it with curiosity. That tap triggered a bunch of information to pop up on the window. Deidara was impressed by this and began to fool around with it, letting his childish curiosity take over like how it does when he experiments with his explosions.

And the amount of information was astonishing. It was like having millions of libraries compacted into one. All at instant access with fast searching. When he decided to look up something from his world, he got something called error messages telling him that the search was unsuccessful. He frowned and tried again. The same mocking error message popped up again.

Deidara saw that the window had nothing on the Shinobi Nations. He decided to go broader and searched for 'Earth'. What he found was surprising. He got the amount of results he expected, but what they all said was weird. Some said the world was made in six days and is six thousand years old, while others say it's million years old and took millions of years to be formed. Deidara saw this as some sort of debate and decided to skip that. What surprised him next was a world map. An actual, complete map of the world. He knew that the Shinobi Nations still needed some exploring done, but that would never happen due to the distrust in nations. The complete map was interesting. There was several bodies of water with six or seven massive land masses. Far larger than the Shinobi Nations themselves.

Deidara decided to see what these land masses were about and was surprised at what each one was called. Mainly because of how weird the names seemed and their awkward customs. So far, this 'Japan' was closest to the Shinobi Nations in cultural terms.

Deidara kept searching, even searching about the type of bombs in this world. And he was excited as a kid in the candy store when he read about something called the 'Atomic Bomb' and the 'Hydrogen Bomb'. Obviously these were the strongest bombs ever made in this world. Oh how he wished he could get his hands on those master pieces, or better yet, learn how to make them. But he realized, that no where in the window's vast library were the instructions to making them. Same with were to find them. This disappointed Deidara a lot.

"Senpai, are you done yet?", Tobi asked.

"Um... Yeah, un.", Deidara said, being snapped out of his curiosity.

Deidara got down from the platform, and landed near Tobi. He shot a look at Tobi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", Tobi asked.

"What's your full name?", Deidara asked, ready to bring up the dreaded subject.

"Tobi Uchiha. Why do you want to know?", Tobi asked innocently.

Deidara's face darkened considerably. He grasped Tobi by the neck. He snarled as he lifted Tobi off his feet.

"Senpai! What's the matter!? Why do you want to kill me?!", Tobi asked in genuine panic.

"Why, un?", Deidara snarled.

"Why what?", Tobi asked.

"Tell me WHY!", Deidara shouted into Tobi's face.

"I don't know what you are asking!", Tobi wailed.

"Why are you screwing with me, you scoundrel!?", Deidara shouted and tossed Tobi into the ground hard.

"I'm not screwing with you!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call doing what you are doing now?"

"But I am just telling you the truth!"

"No you aren't! There are only two Uchihas in existence. One of them we already know, un!"

Tobi shook a bit in fear as he thought about his Sharingan. And at that moment, it appeared in his eyes, shocking Deidara. A lot of weird and shocking things happened today, but this was just the icing on the cupcake.

Deidara was caught in between anger, surprise, and shock. Once again, he was staring into the dreaded Dojutsu he HATED. This time it was not looking down on him and his art, it was pleading to him. It confused him on the inside slightly why those sickening eyes would do such a thing. He quickly thought about his left eye. And to his surprise, no Genjutsu was there. This was the real deal and as another first in his life, since he had his butt handed to him by Itachi, he was at a loss of words.

"Don't kill me, senpai...", Tobi sniffled, "Please..."

'_H-H-HOW?! This makes no sense! Uchihas are suppose to be stuck up, intelligent snobs that look down on those who they deem as inferior!_', Deidara thought as his jaw dropped a bit, '_Was I wrong?! No! This has to be some kind of trick without the Sharingan!_'

Deidara continued to look at Tobi, who was sobbing a bit in fear. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was wrong about all Uchihas being nasty and unpleasant with their superiority complex. Right here was the first Uchiha that actually looked up to him. And he just traumatized him over a vicious grudge he held for Itachi.

'_What have I done?_', Deidara thought.

Tobi at that moment got up from the floor that he was thrown on, and walked to the edge. He threw himself over the edge, falling into the void. Despite his lack of tolerance for Tobi's random behavior, he was shocked by this.

"TOBI!", Deidara shouted and recklessly jumped after Tobi, with a bird ready to help save the fallen idiot.

He didn't see Tobi anywhere in the long tube that was lined with the translucent windows. Suddenly he saw what was at the end. Another platform, the same one he just jumped from in fact. He winced in annoyance. He had jumped in, risking his own life, for _this_!? Fate loved laughing at him.

'_Even when he's not around me, Itachi still makes me sick! He made me do this!_', Deidara thought as he finally came to the platform and landed on it.

Near the center of the platform sat Tobi, with his back turned. He was wailing in pure sadness. It made Deidara angry that Itachi made him hurt the one person who had ever looked up to him and his art with passion. He walked up to Tobi carefully and slowly. If he had a physical heart in this place, it would be beating rapidly. This was something he was nervous about doing. He had just traumatized Tobi, and he was pretty sure there was a rule book that said 'don't approach those you traumatize for a while'. Deidara knew if he didn't repair this mess, things could be worse later on. It could even lead to him getting Shinra Tensei-ed to death before he could take down Itachi.

"Ummmm... Tobi?", Deidara asked with uncertainty.

Tobi squeaked and scurried back from Deidara. He trembled as the river of tears in his eyes continued to flow. Deidara took a few small steps towards Tobi, trying to be as calm as possible. He tried his hardest to swallow his massive ego, and nearly chocked on it.

"I-I don't know how to say this, un...", Deidara said, very uneased and uncomfortable by his current position, "But... I'm..."

Once more he found himself chocking on his own pride. Tobi was still crying a bit, but seemed very confused with what was going on. Not once had he seen Deidara like this. He never even heard anyone mention this strange hidden side of Deidara.

"Are you trying to apologize to me?", Tobi asked.

"I g-guess...", Deidara said, feeling the words he would never use to admit that he was sorry.

"Then why can't you say it?", Tobi asked, "What's wrong with apologizing?"

"Don't make me regret doing it, un! It's hard enough to do anyways!", Deidara said.

'_Why is apologizing so easy for everyone else?!_', Deidara thought.

"You feel ashamed? Don't you?", Tobi asked after a long pause.

"No I don't!", Deidara said in defense.

Majority of Tobi's tears had dried up by this point. Even though Deidara couldn't say sorry for some reason, he knew he was by the fact Deidara came after him. That and the fact he heard him screaming his name the way he did. Even though he hid his soft side very well, it was there, it was just very small. At that point, Tobi got up and hugged Deidara. Deidara was confused by this.

"I forgive you anyways.", Tobi said, starting to sound like himself again, "Even if you can't say that you are sorry."

'_That was easier than I thought..._', Deidara thought as he blinked repeatingly at Tobi's easy acceptance.

"So what do we do now, senpai? We are trapped in here.", Tobi said as he let go of Deidara.

Deidara pondered a bit. The monsters appeared to be very durable and very quick. Not to mention, the number of of them. They all seemed to have an energy beam of some sort that hurt like heck for a few seconds. Deidara smirked, maybe he could mess with these monsters a bit more.

"Tobi, how does baiting the enemy sound, un?", Deidara asked.

Tobi felt really uncomfortable with the idea that came to his ears. After Deidara began to elaborate on the plan, Tobi felt relieved that the worst was not to come.

* * *

_At Kadic Academy..._

Life was sweet. Ever since their victory against XANA at least a few months ago, things have been smooth sailing. No more possessed students and teachers, no more possessed inanimate objects, no more toxic gases, no more sabotages, etc.

Ulrich's grades managed to improve slightly for the most part, mainly because he didn't have to worry about XANA attacking him and his friends int he middle of the night. His grades still sucked a bit because of some personal issues and having Odd for a room mate. But overall, life was treating him good. Sissi stopped trying to go after him romantically, and started just being a friend.

Odd was also doing slightly better. He finally came up with a good way to get a girlfriend. However the relationship didn't last. Instead of him being the two-timer, his latest girlfriend, Desiree, was. Odd's reaction was unexpected or expected depending on how you look at it. He mused at the fact he wasn't the two timer, and just shrugged it off saying 'there's plenty of fish in the sea for me'. He even secretly wanted to reboot the Supercomputer and scan himself so he could fool around on Lyoko for old time's sake.

Yumi was on a roll. Her parents decided to finally trust her with being a boarder after several pleads and promises. Mainly, keeping good grades, be good, and watch out for boys they would never approve of. Her parents did however, give their approval of Ulrich. Ulrich would be able to keep their approval as long he did nothing bad to Yumi.

Aelita and Jeremie were by far the happiest. They got what they always wanted since they first meet. To be with each other without worries. They were crowned the cutest couple a few times recently as well. Both were practically inseparable. Well that's if you don't count Jim breaking up a few of their hugs.

As a whole, the Lyoko Warriors were enjoying life. They missed the fun they had on Lyoko, or making programs for Lyoko, but they all had to move on. Nothing could stop them from enjoying normal lives now.

But that all changed. At the second month anniversary mark of them defeating XANA, strange things began to happen. Mysterious suicides had been happening. The people that died due to suicide had absolutely no motive once so ever. In fact, they were all cheerful/curious people who claimed they would never do it. It wasn't for another few days, that things began to seem suspicious.

The suicides just stopped. That's when vandalism at Kadic Academy began. Unlike Jeremie's one time vandalism, this form used lines, arcs, and dots as part of the vandalism. It was very unusual. During recreation period in the wreak room, the gang decided to talk about it.

"This is all very strange. There's no pattern to it.", Aelita said looking at some of the pictures they had taken of the vandalism.

"Looks like the vandalist was not a very inspired person.", Odd chirped as he held up a picture of a dot shaped mark on the girl's bathroom door.

"Not to mention, all of the random suicides stopped when the vandalism started.", Yumi said.

Jeremie opened his mouth.

"If you think it's XANA then go dump some ice on yourself. He's dead in a sense.", Ulrich said.

Jeremie shut his mouth. That idea was shot down rather quickly.

"What if XANA became a zombie computer program?", Odd asked.

Practically everyone face palmed at that lame idea. Jeremie sighed.

"Odd, computer programs can't become zombies. Reprogrammed and reformatted, yes. Zombified, no.", Jeremie said.

"Just tossing ideas around. It wouldn't hurt to have a few cheesy ones out there just in case.", Odd said, "Besides, didn't XANA turn most of the school into zombies?"

"That's one thing, but XANA becoming a zombie just doesn't seem imaginable. Especially after what my father did the insure his defeat.", Aelita said.

Yumi took a look at the mapping of all the suicides and discovered something. Her eyes widened as she gasped in shock.

"Guys. You might want to take a look at this.", Yumi said.

Everyone crowed around Yumi. All of the Lyoko Warriors curious of what Yumi discovered. Odd was the first to be disappointed.

"Yumi, I thought it was something important!", Odd said.

"It's the map Jeremie printed off.", Ulrich said, looking at Odd with a slightly irked expression, "Why do you think it's here if it's not important?"

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Einstein!", Odd said as he turned to Jeremie sheepishly.

"It's fine Odd.", Jeremie said before turning to Yumi, "What did you find about the map?"

"Notice the placement of the suicides?", Yumi asked.

Everyone nodded as they saw all of the placements. Yumi took a piece of filter-paper-like sheet and laid it over the map. She then took a pencil and connected the dots. The result was shocking. The Eye of XANA was staring right back at them.

"No way.", Ulrich gasped.

"I don't believe it...", Odd said and began to do a victory dance, "I WAS RIGHT!"

"Odd...", Yumi said.

Odd decided to calm down at that moment. Aelita's eyes wandered to the photographs.

"I wonder if the vandalism has anything to do with any of this...", Aelita said.

The Lyoko Warriors began picking up the pictures and one by one, began to place them. Like the results of the map, the Eye of XANA was staring back at them again. Once was a coincidence, a second time showed it was the real deal.

"XANA's back...", Jeremie said which was followed by a haunting pause.


	2. Tobi and Deidara Strike Back (Fixed)

**Binas:** That was a fast liking. I am glad those who have never seen Code: Lyoko are giving this a try. I will try to be true to both Naruto and Code: Lyoko as much as possible. Due to time frame, I will be making up my own stuff, so original content for everyone. But I don't own anything, so that is a small dent in my being.

EDIT: SORRY! I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. That was a what could have been! Sorry! And now I have spoiled the last name I was going to use. Yes, I deliberately choose Nendoguchi as a last name for amusement.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ready, un?", Deidara asked.

"Ready, senpai!", Tobi shouted, giving a mock salute.

Both rogue ninjas stood by the edge of the platform that connected the inner platform to the wall of the tower. Deidara gave the signal and both him and Tobi dashed out of the tower. All of the surrounding monsters went on alert as soon as they duo stepped out into the open. The monsters, minus the green cockroaches, readied their lasers and aimed them at the duo.

"NOW!", Deidara yelled and slung a bunch of clay grasshoppers at the tan cockroaches.

Tobi's eyes spun into the Sharingan. He stared one of the crab monsters right into the eye, and within moments, he had the crab monstrosity under his command.

"What now, senpai? I am not sure how long I can hold this!", Tobi said as he gritted his teeth as his effort to keep the monster in his control was slipping a bit, "It's like something wants it back!"

Tobi made the crab shoot at some of the cockroaches, effectively making them scoot back. One of the large black balls came rolling at Tobi at high speeds. Tobi jumped out of the ball's path, causing it to slam into an uprooted root, making it get stuck and unable to open.

"It's stinking monster! Who would want it, un!?", Deidara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shush! I think your hurting the monsters' feelings!", Tobi said as he began to moan.

"Shut up and just keep that thing in control!", Deidara snapped.

"Don't have to be so rude, senpai...", Tobi whispered.

Deidara ducked as a laser whizzed past his head. That was a close one. He quickly made a pair of clay bats and sent them flying after the remaining black ball. The lone black ball managed to dodge the bats in the beginning, but was unable to dodge their homing abilities. One bat slammed into the black shell, not leaving a single singe or scratch on the shiny surface. The ball foolishly then opened up and slammed close on the last bat. At that moment, the bat exploded, causing the black ball to explode into several parts. Just as Deidara was smirking at his victory, the corpse disappeared after it flickered a few times. Deidara frowned that his 'trophy' of his art's remnants vanished.

Tobi's control over the crab began to fade as the crab began to struggle against the Sharingan. Tobi began to focus so hard, that if he was in his real body, he would probably need his brown pants. That was when he decided to put the bait plan to action. He began to have the crab run around the other monsters, nearly crushing them while having the crab look like it was free. The other monsters got ticked off and began to chase the crab. Tobi released his hold on the crab, leaving it confused while all of the other monsters were attacking it. Tobi and Deidara smiled at the rift they caused in the monster's teamwork and ran in the opposite direction of the feud.

At that moment, the two green cockroaches intercepted them. They began to crawl closer and closer until they began to pulse. Both Deidara and Tobi didn't want to find out what type of attack this was and jumped away in the nick of time. The two green cockroaches then exploded. Both blinked at the flying remains.

"I am having trouble figuring out who ripped off who...", Tobi said.

Deidara glared at Tobi.

"Even saints get offended, Tobi. If you say one more thing like that, and I will kill you, un.", Deidara sneered in annoyance.

"I already know how you will kill me!", Tobi chirped with a big grin, "By blowing me up!"

A few seconds later, Tobi found himself on one Deidara's bird, struggling and kicking against Deidara's stronger than average half nelson. Tobi tried to escape Deidara's hold, but failed.

"I'm sorry senpai! Don't kill me for something innocent as that!", Tobi pleaded.

Deidara held Tobi over the still feuding monsters. Tobi squeaked in fright as he continued to struggle.

"Please! I am sorry! I won't call your art a rip off anymore!", Tobi shouted.

"And?", Deidara pressed on, loosening his grip slightly.

"I promise I will try not set your fuse off!", Tobi said.

Tobi then felt Deidara let go of him. As he was about to sigh in relief, he realized he was not over the bird. His eyes widened a bit as he fell towards the feud below.

"I AM SORRY!", Tobi screamed.

At that moment, he felt himself crash into something. It wasn't the ground or the monsters, but Deidara's bird. He looked up to see Deidara smirking. Tobi frowned.

"That wasn't very funny, senpai!", Tobi said.

"But it was worth it, un.", Deidara said.

The crab that Tobi didn't control and the black ball spotted the duo, and began to come after them. Deidara tossed a pair of homing bat clay bombs at the crab and the black ball. Both were hit on the large strange eye mark, destroying them instantly.

"So that's their weak spot...", Deidara mused.

* * *

_With the Lyoko Warriors..._

By the time the Lyoko Warriors made it to the sewer cover in the school ground's forest, they discovered the lid was moved.

"Something tells me that XANA did something more than killing and vandalism.", Ulrich said.

"You mean like try dating Earth girls?", Odd asked.

Yumi frowned, holding back the urge to Gibbs Slap Odd.

"Odd, think about it. Why would XANA want to date humans?", Yumi said.

"You never know, it could be a new way to attack us.", Odd said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"I think that would only hurt you, Odd.", Ulrich said causing the others to snicker and Odd to blush.

"Let's hurry. If XANA has been doing this for weeks now, then we better put an end to it now.", Jeremie said.

Everyone climbed down the ladder and grabbed their rides, whether it be skateboard or scooter. They rode them down the sewer. Odd even did a few skateboarding tricks to show how happy he was to be going back to Lyoko. He then found something that could be used as a makeshift ramp and went full speed towards it.

"Be careful Odd!", Aelita shouted.

"HYYYYAAAAA!", Odd yelled out.

Odd road over the unstable makeshift ramp and did a jump. He twirled his skateboard in mid air and landed on it successfully. He did a fist pump in victory. Aelita sighed in relief that Odd didn't hurt himself.

"That my friends, is just a taste of what I have been practicing.", Odd said.

"I hope it wasn't with the barrels in the closet.", Yumi said.

"It's not so don't worry...", Odd said.

"I was afraid he would say that.", Ulrich said.

They then reached the ladder and climbed up it. Without any waiting, they all dashed for the factory in haste. As many as there were ropes, each one of the Lyoko Warriors swung down them to the bottom floor. They sprinted for the elevator with seconds to spare. Jeremie hit the button on the elevator, allowing it to descend to the next floor. As soon as the elevator stopped and opened, Jeremie raced for the old dentist chair and swiveled it over to the Supercomputer's mainframe.

"Hello old friend.", Jeremie said in response to the nostalgia he felt, "Get ready for a long trip down memory lane."

"Sure thing, Jeremie.", Aelita said.

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went one floor down in the elevator. Once the elevator stopped and opened, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich walked up to the scanners with Aelita waiting in the middle of the room.

"I am starting the procedure. After this trip, we will see what damages XANA made in the Supercomputer room.", Jeremie said over the intercom for the Scanner Room.

"Sure thing.", Yumi said.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stepped into the now open scanners and turned around.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

The scanners started up as the rings were put into position.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were levitated in the scanners as the rings passed them, scanning them.'

"VIRTUALIZATION!"

With a hit of the enter key, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were hit by a large gust of wind and were sent into Lyoko. Aelita then went into the nearest scanner and the same process happened for her.

* * *

_On Lyoko... Mountain Sector..._

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita landed on the ground with a slight slip, but alright overall. Odd walked forward and opened his arms out, greeting the virtual world.

"Hello Lyoko! I missed you!", Odd said.

"Odd, no time for greetings. You will have to find the tower on your own. Turns out the Superscan and all of the other programs I have added are gone.", Jeremie said in slight frustration.

"Does that include the vehicles?", Aelita asked.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Jeremie said.

"I just noticed, I got my old duds back! Cool!", Odd said as he looked to see his first outfit, "You know what they say... Too sexy for my spandex! Too sexy for my spandex!"

If Odd could see Jeremie, he would see Jeremie face palming in slight annoyance. It was true for all the Lyoko Warriors. All of them had their old outfits, but something was different about them. Aelita checked her wrist to see her star amulet, Odd felt his head and felt his cat ears, Ulrich found that he still had two katanas, and Yumi pulled out two floral fans.

"Looks like some aspects of our virtual forms are still there. Could it be that the Supercomputer had to dump some things?", Yumi asked.

"The only way the Supercomputer could do that if XANA managed to reset it.", Aelita said.

"Of course! Aelita you might be right. XANA must have found a way to reset it.", Jeremie said, "You need to hurry and find that tower. If XANA managed to reset the Supercomputer, then there's no telling what he could do with you guys there."

"Let's do this retro style!", Odd said and began to dart off, "Last one to find the tower is a rotten egg!"

"Odd! We don't even know if we are in the right sector!", Ulrich said as he grabbed Odd's wrist.

"It's not. I don't sense any pulsations in this sector.", Aelita said, "Let's check the other sectors."

With that, the Lyoko Warriors headed for the nearest Way Tower and entered it. One by one they threw themselves over the edge, entering the Data Tube and winding up in another Way Tower. Once they exited the tower, they found themselves in the Forest Sector. Red pulses ran through the ground and wires.

"The second time's the charm.", Odd said.

"I have managed to locate a bunch of XANA's monsters, southeast of your current location.", Jeremie said, "You might want to hurry, something's going on over there, and I'm not sure if it's good or not."

"We're on it.", Yumi said, "Let's go!"

With that everyone rushed southeast, which happened to be farther east than the pulsations. Since something was bubbling with the misplaced monsters, they would deal with the tower later, thinking it was a diversion.

Soon the monsters came into sight. It looked like four Kankrelats attacking a Krab. The Lyoko Warriors gave confused looks, while Odd tried to suppress his laughter.

"Jeremie, while a Krab getting beaten up by a Kankrelat is funny, how is this more important than the tower?", Odd asked as his resistance began to fail.

"That's weird. Why would XANA's monsters attack each other?", Jeremie said, "Aelita can you send me a visual?"

"Okay.", Aelita said and showed Jeremie what she saw.

Jeremie began snicker into his headset at the sight that Aelita gave him.

"You know, Einstein, this reminds me of the time those Megatanks chewed you out.", Odd said, causing a roar of laughter and a throat clearing from an annoyed Jeremie.

"Ha ha, very funny, Odd.", Jeremie said sarcastically, "Uh guys, you and XANA's monsters aren't alone..."

"What do you mean?", Ulrich asked, "Who else could be here?"

"Look up there!", Yumi said and pointed to the sky.

"Is it just me or did Lyoko become a wild life center in our absence?", Odd asked.

In the sky, a large white bird was flying in around over the monsters. What was weird was that it didn't make a sound nor did it give the same vibe as a real bird. It just seemed, off.

"I don't think that's a normal bird you guys.", Aelita said.

"Yeah, look at it...", Ulrich said, "Besides its wings, it's barely moving."

Aelita looked at her bracelet then the bird.

"I am going to take a closer look.", Aelita said.

"Careful, Aelita.", Jeremie said, "I'm not sure if that's a friend or a foe."

"Bet ya today's desert on that it's a friend, Ulrich.", Odd said.

"You're on!", Ulrich said, "I say the bird is a foe."

Aelita waved her hand over her bracelet and the familiar pink energy angel-like wings appeared on her back. With a graceful leap, she flew into the sky, soaring closer to the white bird.

Once she got a good look at the white bird, she saw two kids on it. One was a boy with long blonde hair in a half ponytail and long bangs with light blue eyes. Next to him was a boy with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. The blonde boy wearing a clay covered gray artist smock with several pockets that seemed to be full of something with goggles resting on his head. The boy with black hair was wearing a strange red cloak with gray clouds printed on it and a gray and red Jester's hat.

"Jeremie, I am not sure how this happened, but it's true, we aren't alone. There's two kids on a bird.", Aelita said and sent a visual to Jeremie of it.

"Just great... XANA really has done it this time...", Jeremie said, "If it turns out they are from Earth and they can't keep secrets, we can say good bye to the Supercomputer."

"Hey, senpai! Look! There's a pretty girl with wings!", The raven head shouted as he pointed at Aelita.

The blonde turned his attention to Aelita. He seemed slightly surprised, but overall not impressed enough to show it.

"Who are you, un?", The blonde boy asked.

"I'm Aelita. How did you two get here?", Aelita said.

"A strange name for a pretty girl! Heee heee! I'm Tobi, and this is my senpai, Deidara!" , The black haired boy said, "We were kidnapped by this big muscle man with black hair and blue eyes! He scares me!"

The blonde, now known as Deidara, frowned at Tobi, giving the boy a whack in the head. Tobi held his sore head a bit.

"Senpai, why did you hit me?", Tobi asked.

"She doesn't need to know that you were scared! And what you just said is just going to make you embarrassing, un.", Deidara said.

"Oh right...", Tobi said with over enthusiastic gestures, "But I know senpai will hunt down that man and make him go bye bye!"

"And I can already see who the bait will be...", Deidara said with a predatory smirk as he looked at Tobi.

Tobi gulped, slightly uneased by this.

"Why don't you guys come down? I am sure the others are wondering if the bird is an enemy or not.", Aelita said.

With that, the bird descended to the ground where the rest of the Lyoko Warriors were. Odd looked up.

"Well what do you know.", Odd said as he got off the log he was perched on as his tail wagged a bit.

"Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, this is Tobi and Deidara. They were on the white bird. Deidara, Tobi.", Aelita said and began gesturing to the other Lyoko Warriors, "These are my friends Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. You can't see Jeremie right now because he isn't here."

"Speaking of which, where are we?", Deidara asked, scanning over each of the warriors and their peculiar outfits.

"You're on Lyoko. A virtual world that has all of the thrills of fantasy that you could ever wish for.", Odd said.

Deidara and Tobi seemed very confused for the most part. Unable to understand what they were told.

"Was it something that I said, or are these two just stupid?", Odd asked.

"I don't think you should have said that...", Tobi said, gulping, "Deidara, has a bit of a temper issue..."

With that, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita backed away. With that, both Tobi and Odd found themselves being blasted back with clay grasshoppers. The two idiots found themselves landing in a small pond of virtual water.

"Attacked by clay. That's new.", Odd said.

"It's worse when you call it a rip off.", Tobi said.

"Tobi... Shut your mouth right now, un...!", Deidara snarled as he glared dangerously at Tobi, ready to strike him again.

"Cut it out you guys!", Yumi shouted out, "Listen, are you two friend or foe?"

Deidara averted his attention away from Tobi and Odd. He faced Yumi.

"It depends on how you view us. I used to be someone who would blow stuff up for others with my art.", Deidara said, "And who cares what Tobi was."

"So you were a terrorist.", Ulrich deadpanned, "Who did made art. How the heck can those two even fit?"

"I don't think of myself as a terrorist much, more of inspired, un.", Deidara said, smirking a bit.

"Is it just me or is this guy bananas?", Odd whispered to Tobi.

"Bananas?", Tobi asked, "Deidara's not a banana!"

"Ehm! We can finish talking later! We have a tower to deactivate!", Jeremie said.

Tobi squealed a bit in fright and clung to Deidara. Deidara winced in annoyance and began trying to pry off Tobi. His attempts were futile.

"Who said that?!", Tobi yelled.

"Not in my ear, un!", Deidara snapped.

"That was Jeremie. He monitors us from the real world.", Odd said, "Now can we race for the tower?"

With that, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita sprinted off. Ulrich and Yumi couldn't help but send a few wary glances at Deidara and Tobi. They were sure something was not right about those two. One of them openly admitted to being a former terrorist! Little did they know, Deidara was and still is a terrorist bomber and Tobi was just an idiot Uchiha that got tangled up with the wrong group in the worst way possible.

None of the less, Deidara and Tobi followed the Lyoko Warriors. Both of them curious what this Jeremie meant by 'deactivating a tower'. To their surprise, the tower they headed towards was the red one they passed by earlier.

"Senpai, do you think we can trust them?", Tobi asked.

"Not sure, un. So far they seem cautious of us. Not that I blame them.", Deidara said.

"I think we can! They seem friendly!", Tobi said.

"Don't get yourself too caught up in that. You should know better because you are a shinobi.", Deidara said, "Just be cautious."

"Okay senpai. Cautious is my middle name!", Tobi said then began to sprint faster, "Wait up you guys!"

Deidara sighed in annoyance. He mentally wondered if Tobi was given way too much Sake as a baby.

By the time everyone reached the tower, Yumi stopped everyone. She scanned the area with narrowed eyes.

"Way too easy...", Yumi said and pulled out her fans.

At that moment, lasers began coming at them. A group of eight cubical shaped monsters came dashing at them. Deidara and Tobi gave the monsters a weird look.

"Ah, Bloks. I was wondering when you would show up.", Odd said as he examined his claws.

One Blok shot a laser at Odd, which Odd dodged. Odd then jumped into the air and landed on the Blok's 'head'. It began to spin wildly, attempting to get rid of Odd.

"HYA!", Yumi shouted and and threw her fans at a Blok.

One fan missed but the other was dead on, cutting one of the Eyes of XANA. The Blok exploded into various parts as a result before vanishing.

"SUPER SPRINT!", Ulrich yelled and dashed at one of the Bloks with his katanas drawn, "IMPACT!"

Ulrich then leaped forward with one katana pointing forward. It was stabbed right in the middle of the eye. Once Ulrich got his katana out of the eye, the Blok met the same fate as the other one.

Odd got into the face of the Blok he was on and with some flexible moving, turned to face the other Bloks.

"What's up?", Odd asked then began chuckling, "Oh right, you're up!"

A few collective groans sounded in response to the horrible joke. Odd stuck out his tongue and made faux horns with his gloved hands/paws. The Bloks began aiming for Odd and shot at him. Odd jumped off the Blok just in time as the lasers slammed into the Blok he had abandoned. With a quick somersault on the ground, he held up his right arm with his left hand on top of his right wrist.

"LASER ARROW!", Odd shouted.

Several dart like arrows shot from his right wrist, slamming into another Blok, destroying it. Odd began doing a victory dance.

"Uh huh! Who's your daddy now?!", Odd taunted.

With that, the three remaining Bloks froze Odd in place, costing him thirty life points.

"Dang it...", Odd muttered through the ice, "That was a cheap move!"

"Odd!", Yumi yelled and held her hands up to her temples as she began to glow white a bit.

Odd too began to glow a bit as his frozen body was moved away just in time by Yumi's Telekinesis. Yumi sat Odd's frozen body a safe distance away. After that Aelita formed a pink translucent sphere in her right hand.

"ENERGY FIELD!", Aelita yelled and threw the attack at one of the Bloks, destroying it one hit without even hitting the Eye of XANA.

The remaining two Bloks charged at Deidara and Tobi. Deidara and Tobi gave each other a look before nodding. Tobi's irises turned red as a total of six tomoes, with three tomoes in each eye, spun out of his pupils and began revolving around his pupils. Tobi gazed at one of the Bloks.

"What's staring at them going to do? Kill them?", Odd asked as his icy prison finally disappeared.

"Just watch, un.", Deidara said.

At that moment, the Blok that Tobi stared at turned to the other Blok and began shooting at it. The other Blok was surprised and began shooting at the controlled Blok. In the end, the Blok that wasn't under Tobi's control was destroyed. At that moment, Tobi made the Blok he was controlling walk over to Deidara.

"Here... Senpai.", Tobi said as he strained to keep the Blok under his control, "It's harder... To control... Than... That crab-thingy."

Deidara made a single clay hummingbird and made it fly to one of the Blok's many Eyes of XANA. Once the hummingbird landed on the eye and sat there. Deidara, out of habit, formed a hand sign.

"KATSU!", Deidara shouted.

The hummingbird exploded, bringing the Blok to smithereens. At that moment, Aelita dashed for the red, Activated Tower. She entered it as ripples came from her entrance point. Tobi rushed over to follow her, but crashed into the tower. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Tobi face planting into something as obvious as a tower.

"Oww...", Tobi moaned.

After a few moments, the tower turned blue and Aelita emerged from the tower. She saw Tobi lying on the ground.

"What are doing?", Aelita asked.

"Getting lost on the road of life...", Tobi said.

"Well, we're ready to come home, Einstein.", Ulrich said, "You want to bring in the two new guys?"

"I am on it. I just got to ask them a few questions first.", Jeremie said.

Aelita's being began to flake of blue squares as a grid began to appear underneath. Once her image was nothing but dissolved blue squares, the grid lines that were shown underneath faded. Soon this happened to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Deidara and Tobi were surprised by what had just happened.

"Where did they go?", Tobi asked as he waved where Yumi stood a few moments ago.

"I devirtualized them. They are back here in the real world.", Jeremie said.

"You said you had a few questions for us, un. Care to ask them?", Deidara said.

"Can you guys keep a secret?", Jeremie asked.

That question was meet with laughter. Deidara was laughing the hardest.

"You are funny, Enstyne!", Tobi said in a goofy manner.

"It's pronounced IEn-styen.", Jeremie deadpanned.

"Oh! I think I got it now, okie dokie?", Tobi said.

"If you are wondering if we can keep secrets, the answer is yes, un.", Deidara said.

"Now that is out of the way, do you promise to help us in any way possible?", Jeremie asked.

"Why do you ask that?", Tobi asked.

"Let's say we had a few set backs in the past.", Jeremie said, obviously not know how to word things like Sissi's betrayal in the beginning days and William getting possessed by XANA.

"A few? You're crazy, Jeremie! You call one... Two... Three... Four... Five a few set backs?", Odd shouted, loud enough for his words to travel to the mic, "I say that's a few too many."

"Odd, do I need to remind you that you caused one of them?", Jeremie asked.

"You caused one of them too with the whole Taelia incident!", Odd said.

Deidara blinked as Odd and Jeremie continued to bicker into the head set before becoming annoyed by it. Tobi snickered a bit at some of the creative insults until the bickering was stopped by Deidara butting in.

"Okay! Okay! If you two would _shut up_ about who did what, we will help, un!", Deidara yelled, obviously he had enough of the arguing.

"Very well then... Prepare for devirtualization.", Jeremie said.

At that moment, blue squares flaked off of Deidara and Tobi. It was a weird sensation. The reverse of what coming to Lyoko felt like. After the grid lines disappeared from where Deidara and Tobi stood, they reappeared in the chambers they were in originally with their normal clothes on. Both felt exhausted and slightly disoriented from the devirtualization. Deidara moaned as he held his head while Tobi fell out of the scanner he stood in a few seconds ago. Deidara stumbled out of the scanner.

"My head hurts...", Tobi moaned as he rolled over and clutched his head a bit.

"That felt very weird, un.", Deidara said as the disorientation and exhaustion feelings wore off.


End file.
